


[untitled meme fic]

by anenko



Category: Damar - McKinley
Genre: F/M, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as part of the "first line meme" for smithereen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[untitled meme fic]

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the "first line meme" for smithereen.

So this is what it feels like to have your heart ripped out, Luthe decided. She said that she would come back, and he believed her, he had no *choice* but to believe her, but. . . there was an ache in his chest which would not fade, which would not allow him the freedom of a single day without remembering Aerin. The thought was childish, melodramatic, unworthy of them both--she *would* come back to him, she had promised--but knowing it to be so did not help Luthe in the slightest.

She would live a lifetime as another man's wife; she would be a Queen and a mother to people Luthe did not care to know. She would come back to him, still Aerin, still the woman he loved, but *different.* He would love her, always, truly, and yet, he could not keep himself from doubting.

Luthe set himself to the task of waiting; and resigned himself to the ache in his heart.


End file.
